Card Lores:Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha
Monthly Bushiroad (March 2015 Issue) This is the form of "Ahsha", who has summoned and hosted her own possibility in the future by "Stride Fusion". The silently help-seeking "Gavrail"---to save those whom she wants to protect, to sever the shackles which bind her freedom... the strong thought brought upon a miracle. Able to form a cluster of mana in the shape of a cradle that could immobilize the target without causing injuries, she possesses mana which exceeds the mana capacity of modern bioroids, and to classify her race correctly, she belongs to "a new race that trascends bioroids". This is a possibility she may reach one day, and one of the futures bestowed upon the beautiful ranunculus. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (October 2015 Issue) Stride Fusion "Lady Ahsha, leave it to us!" The Sanctuary---United Sanctuary encountered a civil war, something that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years in the nation's history. Now, it had already reached it's border. "Salianna, take Lady Ahsha!" "You have my word, Pia!" "No! Padmini! Cela!" Since the end of "Invasion Great War", United Sanctuary developed friendly relationships with other nations, including those without communication before. These nations, upon hearing the news of a friendly nation exposed to danger, dispatched supporting troops. However, their actions were predicted by the rebel "Claret Sword Dragon", and the supporting troops, of which sizes had to be sacrificed for mobility, were suppressed by massive forces, and couldn't do anything but retreat. "No, I can't leave you two, I can't just leave you here!" They, the supporting troop from "Neo Nectar", were no exception. The coordinates of their teleportation magic were specified, and now they were ambushed. "My lady! Here!" "But... but!" There were too many enemies for them to break through, and it would cost too much time if they were to defeat all the enemies. "Ahsha", the young leader of the supporting troop and a girl of high status in "Neo Nectar", couldn't leave the battleground to her comrades. "Lady, our role was to save this nation." Blocking volleys of light from touching her master, "Pia" spoke with solemnity. "We're okay! We'll deal with them quickly and follow you, like this!" "Padmini", having knocked down a huge man whose size was several times of hers, smiled as usual. Seeing that smile, Ahsha could finally make the decision. "...I'll return, for sure. For this, please! Do your best!" Wiping her tears, Ahsha proceeded. Against the more and more violent attacks from the enemies, "The next turn is mine, Salianna is here! Pia, I shall leave it to you!" One after another comrades had to stay behind at the battlefield to stop the enemies. "Yes, please go forward without turning back." Undaunted by the fact of being alone, Ahsha ran forward to return everyone's determination. Outrunning the pursuers, she finally saw the capital and its black smoke. "Here is... the capital..." To save this nation, to meet up with her comrades as soon as possible---Ahsha stepped forward. But, "Kyaaa!" Numberless bullets stopped her steps and penetrated the land. The attack was from, "F-from above...?" As she looked up the sky, she saw forces of angels in black. "Black Gravers", the special force of the holy nation's medical institute "Angel Feather", encircled her from the skies. "I'll put an end to this kid. Everyone, scatter around the security area in teams." "W, please wait! I am--" "All intruders are to be cleared." To interrupt Ahsha's sentence---no, as if not hearing Ahsha's words, the lady who seemed like the leader of the troop stood in the front abruptly. And, "No hard feelings." With cold words in which feelings couldn't be perceived, the Black Shiver cornered the flower maiden. ---- How many days have passed since that declaration of war? Though less frequent than the first day, raids occurred almost every moment one let down his or her guard, as if to pin down the soldiers. "We are for the most part exhausted." "Altmile" the captain of the 8th Garrison Troop and the knight who is given the power over all defense forces of the capital, and his temporary aide-de-camp, "Jedd". They try to remain stoic, but their minds are far from calm. "Not only exhaustion. The despair that no rescue force has come to exacerbate the drop of morale." Many soldiers were taking catnaps while leaning on the wall or resting on their weapons. Their anxiety had not been eased yet. "We can still stand for a month." But---something he could only speak in his mind, but not from his mouth. Closing his eyes, the knight raised his head a bit. (If that beast came, all our strategies would be ruined.) Thinking of that battle for some time past, the feeling of the cold touch on his neck revived, and fear spread throughout his body. "Are you thinking of the battle a few days ago?" "...sharp as usual, Jedd." "Closing your eyes and raising your head when you are troubled. Our Captain is too easy to read." Altmile seemed shocked, quite like he didn't notice this before. And, he shrugged his shoulders as if saying "I just can't get the better of you". "I am afraid of Fenrir. If he had not stopped, I am sure I would have died then." "Likely the heavens thought that it's not the time for the Captain to die." "Saved by luck, is that it? As a knight in charge of the nation, that is a disgr..." Responding to the self-deriding Altmile, "Please don't say something like this again. Your sentiment would pass on down to your subordinates." Jedd scolded him strongly. And, seeing Altmile who looked shocked again, "You bear too much on your shoulders, Captain." Jedd's facial expressions became softer, and Altmile smiled naturally. "It has been a long time since I was scolded by someone." "My imprudent actions should be punished one day. After the war, you know." He couldn't continue his speech. Explosions, sounds as if the wall had been demolished, and warcries of rage echoed throughout the capital. "A raid!? But, this is..." "I can feel naked murderous intentions. Just like that of a ferocious beast." "...Jedd, who can I leave the soldiers to, here?" "Me, and Radhud." "Then I order you two. Rally all soldiers whose spirits remain high, and head to the West Gate. I will go forth first to win back the tide of battle." "Affirmative. But, going alone..." "Felax is also at the West Gate. Do not worry." "Capt..." Quicker than Jedd's words, Altmile had rode on his horse. Seeing the dwindling form of Altmile's back, Jedd kicked the ground to accomplish his mission, with a bit of anxiety in his mind. ---- The situation at the West Gate was dire beyond imagination. The gate and wall had fallen, and dangerous spirits that could injure humans' minds could be found everywhere. These spirits were attracted by the forbidden spells used to destroy the gate. Seeing such evil deeds, distant from those accomplished by the heroes of shadow in legends, Altmile bit his lip unconsciously. "I must hurry...!" The houses nearby were mostly destroyed by debris when the magical barrier was shattered. As Altmile held his rein tighter... "Kyaaaa!?" "!?" He released the rein intuitively and held someone falling from the skies. "Hoeee!...Thank you very much!" "Good that you're safe. I am a knight of this nation, Altmile. You are...?" "I am representative of 'Neo Nectar', Ahsha! I came to help! Yet I am the one saved, though..." Seeing that Ahsha wasn't injured gravely, Altmile put her down gradually. "It can't be... did you come alone?" "No, Padm... there are girls who came with me. But, to make the way for me..." (As expected, the rescue teams were defeated separately...such dirty tactics.) "!?- Look outl, from above!" Before asking, Altmile swung his sword reflexively and deflected a surprise attack. "Please don't interrupt me, Blue Sky Knight." "'Black Gravers'' Gavrail. The report that you surrendered to the rebels was true, how pitiful." "I don't have business with you. The mission given to me now is---to clear the intruder." At the moment the irritating metallic sound of clashing swords could be heard, as Gavrail approached Ahsha. The Shiver's blade cut down Ahsha's head--- "...Ku!?" No, it didn't happen. The shield of light emitting from Ahsha's scythe blocked her blade. "Please go!" Gavrail possessed power comparable to top-ranked knights. In exchange fights, she defeated all low and middle-ranked knights in one strike. "She, will be defeated by me!" Gavrail is not someone that should be left as an injured girl's opponent. But, "I thank you for the rescue, Lady Ahsha!" Leaving only words, Altmile left the scene, riding his horse. (She could see the first attack of Gavrail. That immediate attack.) He rushed to the center of the explosion. (A fragile girl... what a mistake I have made. She is strong.) It was because of that trust, that Altmile could leave the scene without turning back. ---- "You, are confused." Deflecting continuous strikes using her shield of light, Ahsha spoke to Gavrail. "You don't want to fight like this!" Her opponent answered her with further attacks. Even so, Ahsha continued to speak. "Even if you don't say anything, I can understand you!" Ahsha knew. "Because, I am the same!" The minds of those who hate fighting, and the minds of those who fight even if they hate fighting, only for protecting those they love. That sentence finally elicited a response from Gavrail. "The same, you say...?" Gavrail's whisper was followed by the opening of a gate of light above her. Appearing from the gate was an angel in black, just like Gavrail herself. "Raphael!" As if to obey Gavrail's words, Raphael used her shinning wings, as if they were limbs, to attack Ahsha violently. Ahsha's shield of light was shattered before she could rebuild it. "Kyaa!!!" "You have no way to understand me. My... Our agony! The heaviness of our resolution! If I do not kill you, if I do not kill you!" "...then, why don't you deliver the finishing blow?" Gavrail's blade stopped in front of Ahsha's chest. That which shook Gavrail's blade was anger, or perhaps another feeling. "I understand. You are forcing yourself to fight, for someone important to you." "...If you understand, it makes matters simple. For them, I will fulfill my task!" At the moment Gavrail withdrew her blade a bit in order to pierce Ahsha's core with full force, "But..." A light suddenly appeared from above Ahsha and covered Ahsha's whole body. Disregarding this, Gavrail drove her blade into the light. "The means you take, are not okay!" Hearing that sentence, Gavrail's body was shrouded by a massive amount of mana. ---- Though massive forces filled the main roads, they were nothing more than pebbles on the road in the eyes of the mightiest knight of the knightly order. Every flash of the sword of the blue sky cut down multiple soldiers before they could even make a sound. After defeating so many enemies so his sight could be cleared, he finally could see his comrades. A single glance could perceive they were confused and in disarray. (Where is Felax---) That first question emerged in his mind. And as Altmile was searching to find his question's answer, "that" fell down from the sky and scratched Altmile's armour. "Hey, Altmile. You're in a such a hurry, huh?" The worst possible reinforcement. He who caused collateral damage to the warriors of shadow and made this enormous crater was a man with long, flowing hair. He was the beast who betrayed "Genesis", who joined hands with the rebels, who sought conflicts and destruction, only to fulfill his own desire. "Fenrir!" "You're late, so I've been toying with this lively little kid." With a taunting tone, Fenrir threw the 'thing' he grasped roughly on the ground. That was, "Mr...Al..." "...! Felax!?" Rushing to Felax, Altmile was speechless before his subordinate's distorted form. Lacerations were all over Felax's body, and there were multiple bone fractures. The large amount of blood loss made the situation worse. Everyone could tell the injuries were fatal at first sight. "Captain!" At that moment, Jedd arrived with the hastily formed troop. Just as soon as his arrival, Jedd moved near the firmly-standing Altmile while keeping an eye on Fenrir. And he, of course, had his words silenced by his comrade's injuries. "W, a...aaarrgh! You!" And he was about to bare his fangs towards Fenrir. But, "Jedd. Send Felax to Angel Feather's first aid hospital." "Ku...affirmative. I'll leave Felax to Rudford and 50 soldiers. The remaining and I will stand and fight with the Captain." Altmile swung his head as if to block Jedd's words. "That man's target is only me. You should go support the West Gate and tilt the scales." "Fool! Fighting alone is reckless!" As Jedd turned back, he saw it. Altmile's eyes, in a form he had never seen them before. "...Head out to reinforce the West Gate! Follow me!" Without saying anything else, Jedd lead the troops to the West Gate on horseback. "Has your little 'operation meeting' finished?" Without sparing a care for the leaving troops, Fenrir beheld his prey with joyful laughter, and cracked his joints. "I'm ecstatic. Doesn't your face just look sooo good.. Now, ya don't look like just some elegant knight." The result of this battle didn't really matter. "Come! Vanargandr!" From the ominously flashing light appeared the form of the deadly beast. He, they, only wanted to toy with this excellent prey. "Let's go! Altmile!" ---- Strong, noble-hearted, wise---and despite these traits as an elite, Altmile was easily approachable. However, in his life, he had never exposed one emotion. "Alt geting really angry, that's something I've never seen." Those were Livarot's words, spoken as an answer to his comrades' question. And that was still in Altmile's mind. Of course, Altmile had moments of uneasiness, but those were far from "anger", for they could be easily suppressed by Altmile's reason. "I finally faced a situation..." Altmile, at that time, couldn't picture himself captured in the throes of rage. "Where anger blazes in my heart!" ---- "Aaa...? hey, what're you doing? Show it quick, will ya?" Fenrir stared at Altmile dubiously, for the latter did nothing but stand still. As if in response to Fenrir's question, the blinding light of a gate appeared above Altmile, just as it had appeared above Fenrir. "Tch...playing it slow, huh." However, no matter how long Fenrir waited, nothing appeared from the light of the gate. Was this something different from Stride? However Fenrir buried that question with an emotion. With his joyful looks all but erased, Fenrir roared as his blue veins bulged out. "Get it here quick...!!!! I've said, I can't wait no longer!!!!! Boringly buying time---" Vanargandr's arm swung up, "---No more!" and the claws smashed down in a powerful swing. Yet, the claws couldn't reach Altmile's throat. "What...you!" The light---covered by the light of Stride, Altmile, in a different form, cut off the beast claws which could sever forbidden spells. "Fenrir." "...Aah?" "Only you, I cannot forgive." At the moment of seeing Altmile, Fenrir experienced "trembling" for the very first time since he descended to the realms of men. "I will slay you here, for sure!" ---- "Claret, I must, kill him..." Somewhere out of the capital's north gate, there was a golden knight fighting alone. His forehead, his arms, his back---blood spilled forth, especially from his back. The injuries appeared as if they were from this battle, but they were really from the reopening of previous wounds. "This guy's great! This ragged, beat up doll is speaking of defeating our Grandmaster~" The enemies surrounding him were more than a hundred. The injured knight---"Gurguit"---his life was like a candle's flame flickering in the wind. "His head is miiiine!" (In, such place...) The huge man's blade was about to sever Gurguit's head. But, at that moment, "W, what is, that..." Half of the sword in the warrior's hand was returned to nothing. Moreover, "What's happening---gyaaa" The abruptly swirling storm blew the enemies away one by one. While Gurguit reflexively closed his eyes in response to the storm, his body sensed an unidentified sensation of floating. As the wind stopped and he opened his eyes again, his vanishing senses were filled with awe. This was because he found out, he was in front of a medical institute's entrance, far from the north gate. "What is, this...was, that, transportation magic...?" The feelings of security and tiredness outweighed awe, and drove Gurguit to pass out. Before blacking out, he recalled. The voice of someone, not entering from his head, but directly echoed in his head. - "Leave everything to me. Sleep, knight of the white nation." Category:Lores